


Up To No Good

by Live_Love_Music11



Category: B.A.P.
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7407127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Live_Love_Music11/pseuds/Live_Love_Music11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yongguk is still at the studio so you find a way to entertain yourself while getting him to come home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up To No Good

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry in advance if there are any mistakes. I don't have a beta or anything.

You were waiting up late for your boyfriend Yongguk to get home from the studio. It was nearing one in the morning, and he said he'd be home soon. Soon for him could be hours though. He was busy writing and recording some solo stuff and he always lost track of time because of how into the process he could get. 

You admired his passion, but sometimes it was annoying when you wanted to spend time with him. He was always busy with one thing or another. You understood with him being an idol, but that didn't make it less annoying to you. 

Around 1:30 am you turned on the newest show you were binging on Netflix; Buffy The Vampire Slayer. Halfway through the episode though, you started getting sleepy, and closed your eyes for a minute. You weren't planning on falling asleep, but you couldn't help it, and drifted off to sleep. 

You woke up with a start, and felt the bed; hoping Yongguk was finally home, and next to you. He wasn't though, and you sighed. You glanced at the clock and saw that it was now 3 am. You let out a sigh, and shoved your hair away from your face. You grabbed your phone from the night stand and checked to see if you had any texts from Yongguk. 

Nothing. 

Getting frustrated, you decided that he needed encouragement to come home. You opened your camera app, and took a selfie. In it you were biting your lip, and your black chemise was slightly messed up from sleep; a strap falling from your shoulder which caused the top of your right breast to be exposed. You knew it would drive Yongguk wild, so you quickly sent it to him with the caption of "I'm waiting for you. I might have to find a way to entertain myself if you don't get here soon. ;)" 

You set your phone back on the nightstand and got out of bed. You went to your dresser, and pulled out your secret vibrator. Yongguk didn't know you owned it, and it was mainly for when he was on tour. You climbed back in bed with it, but you shimmied out of your panties first.

You turned it on to the lowest setting, and brought it to your clit teasing yourself with it first. The vibrations felt so good, and you let out a moan. You moved your free hand to your breasts and pinched one of your nipples, and pressed the vibrator hard against your clit. You loved it rough, and knew that if Yongguk caught you playing with yourself, you'd be punished. The thought excited you, and you slid the vibrator down to your entrance before slipping it in you.

You turned the vibrations higher, and let out a breathy moan. You start to thrust the vibrator in and out of you; searching for your gspot in the process. You're letting out a constant string of moans and you don't hear your phone go off a couple times. 

After a few more thrusts of the vibrator, you hit your gspot and let out a whimper. Your free hand moves back down to your clit and you rub it slowly. You're getting more and more worked up, your moans more frequent, when you hear a noise from the doorway of our room. You open your eyes and see Yongguk standing there. 

"Shit, y/n. You are in so much trouble." Yongguk growls. 

You let out a drawn out moan as your hand slips and turns your vibrator to the highest setting. It's pressed against your gspot, and you tremble from how close you are. Yongguk staring at you hungrily doesn't help the situation either. 

He yanks his shirt off as he makes his way to you, and you're still frozen from shock and pleasure. He sits down next to you on the bed, and pushes your hand aside to take a good look at the vibrator inside of you. 

"What's this?" He asks while quirking a brow at you. 

"M-my vibrator" you moan as he starts thrusting it in and out of you; taking over for you. 

"And when did you get this?"

Yongguk kisses your neck, and moves up to your ear. This causes your brain to short circuit a bit as his teeth graze your ear. 

"Last tour you were on. I needed something that could go deeper than my fingers" you manage to get out. 

"Well... It seems you won't need me to fuck you anymore since you have this" he growls in your ear. 

You start shaking your head wildly and he presses the vibrator deeper in you. You moan out Yongguk's name. 

"Please. I need your cock. I always need it." You beg. 

You continue to beg as he continues to fuck you with your vibrator. You're so close to coming and you let Yongguk know. He kisses back down your neck, and down your chest until his mouth is hovering over your still clothed breasts. He sucks on one your nipples through your chemise and you moan as you feel his free hand playing with your clit. 

Yongguk moves to the other nipple and bites it while also pinching the clit, and pressing the vibrator right against your gspot. Your orgasm rips through you, and you're screaming Yongguk's name as he fucks you through it with the vibrator. When you come down, he pulls the vibrator out of you. You whimper at the loss, and then you notice how hard he is through his jeans. 

You move your hand to cup him, and look up at him, while biting your lip. Yongguk nods at you, and you're unzipping his jeans. He stands up to push down his jeans and boxer briefs, and you get up to kneel on the bed in front of him. You take in his erection and lick your lips. He guides you so that the tip of his cock is in front of your lips, and you lick at the slit; licking up a bead of precum. He moans at that, and it gets even louder when you take him in your mouth. 

"Fuck. Your mouth is a sin, y/n"

You stroke what you can't fit in your mouth with your hand in time with the bobs of your head. You let your tongue graze the underside of Yongguk's cock and he grabs your hair and pulls it's a little. You let out a moan from the feeling of having your hair pulled and it just makes Yongguk let out a string of expletives. You pull off of him with a pop, and you look up at him; pleading with your eyes to fuck you. 

He lets out a moan, and pushes you down on the bed; following you as you go, but removing your chemise before he does. He kisses your for the first time that night, and you melt into the kiss. Yongguk could make you forget everything just from kissing you like that. So much passion, and so deeply, that coherent thought didn't exist. 

Yongguk deepens the kiss even more and nibbles on your bottom lip. Your tongues move together slowly, and you buck your hips up when you feel him press two fingers into you. You break the kiss, breathless, and let out a moan. 

"Fuck, Yongguk. Just get in me already." You moan as he curls his fingers to hit your gspot. 

"Gladly."

Yongguk removes his fingers and lines himself up with your entrance before pressing in slowly. Your legs wrap around his hips, and your hands go up to his hair. After a minute of waiting, Yongguk starts thrusting in and out of you. He pulls out to the tip before slamming back into you.

His pace is slow, but he makes sure to fuck into you deeply. You untangled your fingers from his hair at some point and rake your nails down his back as he keeps nailing your gspot with each thrust. 

"Fuck, Yongguk. Faster. I need more." you moan out. 

He braces himself on the bed even more, and picks up the pace so he's fucking into you deep and rough. You let out moan after moan, and bring your hips up to meet his every thrust. You clench around him and this causes him to moan. 

"You feel so fucking good around me. I could fuck you all night." 

You clench around him every time he pulls out before pounding back into you. You try and kiss him, but it's all tongue and panting into each other's mouths. 

"I'm close again, Yongguk. Fuck. I'm so close."

He shifts his weight so he's supporting himself on one arm, and moves to press down against your clit. His face is in your neck and he's moaning in your ear whille encouraging you to cum for him. The sound of his voice and the stimulation to your clit and gspot push you over the edge. You clench around him as your second orgasm of the night hits you. 

Yongguk keeps thrusting into you, but they're starting to get sloppier. After a few more thrusts, he buries himself deep in you and cums himself. He moans your name lowly and kisses the side of your neck. 

The two of you catch your breath for a minute before he's pulling out of you. He lies down on the bed, and pulls you so you're lying on his chest. Your ear is pressed against his heart and you can still hear it beating rapidly, until it finally slows. Yongguk kisses your forehead, and brushes your sweaty bangs away. 

"Sorry for coming home so late. I was stuck on some lyrics and was struggling with them. I lost track of time, but I'm glad I did." 

You feel his laugh as well as hear it, and you smile at the sound. 

"I'm glad you came home too. But less talking. More sleeping."

You were exhausted from coming twice that night, and just wanted to sleep. You heard Yongguk laugh again, but he pulled the sheet up to cover the both of you. 

"I love you, y/n"

"I love you too, Yongguk. But shhh. I'm trying you sleep" you mumble. 

You drifted off to sleep to the sound of him laughing, completely satisfied and happy.


End file.
